


Slang

by ClassicalLeo



Category: Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalLeo/pseuds/ClassicalLeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a brilliant conversationalist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slang

It starts the same way, late at night.

Besides Giovana, nobody outside of school knows yet, and their time is limited. They can hold hands at school without too much incident, but not much of anything else.

Kissing is a luxury if they can sneak to do it. Once, they got halfway through giving each other hand jobs over their trunks underwater at Giovana’s pool before Gabriel noticed Gi side eyeing them.

Leo is laying in bed with his headphones in and a voice text comes through.

“You awake?”

Leo responds quietly. “Yeah, but I can’t talk. My mom’s up still.” He heard the familiar slide of her house slippers across the floor.

“I’ll call back and talk to you then,” Gabriel responds.

Leo strips out of his pajamas and down to his underwear. It makes cleaning up easier and his mom doesn’t ask awkward questions that way. Without a hello, Gabriel calls back with a question. “You naked?” 

“Almost,” Leo whispers. “You?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel says, throwing the rest of his remaining clothes to the floor.He starts, “I open the door to your room and you close it behind me. You push me up against it and kiss me.”

Leo starts breathing heavier. “Yes.”

“We slip each other’s shirts off, and I’m touching all over your chest. I touch you through your pants. Are you hard?”

Leo moans quietly,”Uh-huh.”

“Good,” Gabriel says quietly. “I unzip your pants, slip ‘em off, slide you out of your underwear.”

“Yours?” Leo asks. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel says. “I’m hard too. I take off my pants and I walk you to your bed, and you sit down on the edge. I crawl onto your lap, facing you. I wrap my legs around your waist and our dicks brush against each other.”

Leo gasps. “You like that, huh?” He clears his throat before responding quietly, “Yeah.” 

“Are you touching yourself?” 

“Uh-huh?” 

“That’s hot,” Gabriel says. “Me too.” Gabriel continues. “Wish I was rubbing them together right now, Leo. I’d wrap my hand around both our dicks and rub them together. ”

“Gabriel, I’m so close,” Leo says. “Can I help? I’ll put my hand over yours, bite that spot on your neck that drives you crazy…”

“Fuck, Leo,” Gabriel whispers. “I wanna take this come, and stroke you off. Us. Our two dicks, rubbing together, all wet. I’ll take my other hand, rub your balls and rub around your hole.”

“Gab-Gabriel!” Leo exclaims.

Gabriel hums quietly. “Good?” he asks. 

“Yes,” Leo says. “Good night, Gabriel.”

“Good night, Leonardo.”


End file.
